Il fait beau aujourd'hui
by x-Fanatique-x
Summary: Un OS sur un Eren x Rivaille, jonglant entre passé et présent /UA\


Titre : Il fait beau aujourd'hui

Paring : Eren x Rivaille (encore, encore...)

Rating : K+

Genre : Fluff, Romance

* * *

**INFORMATIONS IMPORTANTES POUR L'HISTOIRE : **Eren et Rivaille sont mariés, et ont deux enfants adoptés, _Shin _et_ Maki_.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes 8D**

**Je suis heureuse de publier cet OS tout mignon ! Parce que oui, il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie ! M'enfin xD**

**Encore un Ereri, oui, et y'en aura d'autres à l'avenir ! Mais je travaille sur un Jean/Marco, en normalement deux chapitres -voir trois si je suis vraiment motivée. Donc pas de soucis, je varie !**

**Je suis tellement heureuse en ce moment... Vous savez pas quoi ? Je vais être publié 8D Dans un vrai livre papier ! Je suis tellement heureuse T^T Mais ça ne doit pas vous intéresser... Mais je suis contente quand même 8D**

**(Ah oui, le résumé est un peu foireux, mais l'OS étant assez court, je me voyais mal résumer sans tout « dévoiler »... Donc non, ce n'est pas par flemme xD)**

* * *

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Dis Papa...

-Hm ?

-Pourquoi tu aimes Papa Eren ? »

Rivaille baissa les yeux sur son fils adoptif. Il ne savait pas comme ils avaient fait, mais Eren et lui avaient réussi à avoir deux gosses. Un qui ressemblait beaucoup au plus jeune, et l'autre qui avait le même regard que le plus vieux. Drôle de coïncidence.

« Pourquoi, tu dis... »

Alors qu'il regardait son Papa, Shin -celui qui ressemblait à Eren- se hissa sur le canapé, au côté de l'adulte. Sans même demander son accord, l'enfant se posa sur les jambes de Rivaille, et attendit la réponse. Le brun soupira.

« Oï, je ne t'ai pas autorisé à venir là.

-Mais... »

Ah. Ca non plus, Rivaille ne savait pas comme ils avaient fait. Shin avait la même bouille que Jäger lorsqu'il boudait. De fausses larmes commençaient à perler dans les yeux du bambin. Le père prit un mouchoir à côté de lui, et fit moucher son gamin.

« Tu es dégueulasse, morveux.

-Héhé... »

Malgré son jeune âge, Shin avait comprit que son père avait un caractère bien à lui. Et ce genre de remarque n'était qu'une marque d'affection. Papa Eren lui avait dit que c'était parce que Papa Riri était timide.

« Alors ? »

L'adulte regarda par la fenêtre. Il vit son désormais mari, Eren Jäger, avec leur second fils, Maki. Ce dernier aidait son père à s'occuper des fleurs du jardin. L'enfant ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux, mais il était fier de pouvoir venir en aide à son père. Père qui, lui, était visiblement très heureux. Bah, il avait toujours été comme ça.

« Pourquoi je l'aime... »

L'attention de Shin était toujours là.

« Il est mon inverse.

-Inverse ?

-Les contraires s'attirent, comme on dit. »

Les yeux du gosse brillaient de mille feux. Rivaille se surprit à vouloir lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Mais il ne le fit pas -ce n'était pas son style après tout.

« Et comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

-Ha ? Je t'en pose des questions moi ? Allez, va aider ces deux morveux. »

Shin fit un moue boudeuse, avant de filer rejoindre son autre papa et son frère dans le jardin. Rivaille soupira, avant de se lever du canapé. Il alla dans la chambre qu'il partageait dorénavant avec Eren, et s'attabla à son bureau. L'adulte avait du travail pour le week end, et s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, son chéri l'embarquerait dans on ne sait quelle aventure, et il n'aurait pas le temps de faire son boulot. Alors qu'il commençait son rapport, il se souvint de la question de Shin.

_Comment on s'est rencontrés... hein..._

Rivaille se contenta de fermer les yeux. Les images déferlaient lentement, presque comme un film.

* * *

_Il pleuvait. L'adolescent qu'était Rivaille était encore au lycée, malgré l'heure tardive. Il aimait rester à la bibliothèque, au calme, et seul. Chez lui, c'était bien trop bruyant pour travailler, ou même rêvasser. Depuis que sa mère c'était remarié avec un homme riche, le calme n'était qu'un lointain souvenir. Ervin Smith, un homme qui avait « les moyens » comme on dit, et qui avait un fils, Armin. Ervin était grand, blond, charmeur, et populaire auprès de la gente féminine. Tout le contraire de Rivaille, qui était petit, brun, colérique, et mal poli. Et avec son regard, inutile de préciser qu'il faisait fuir le monde. Armin, lui... Ah, lui. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être idiot, mais son envie absolue de vouloir former la famille parfaite donnait des envies de meurtres à Rivaille. Tout contact était donc à éviter, pour la simple survie du blond._

_Le brun soupira. Il pleuvait à verses, et son endroit de calme allait fermer. Avant même de se faire expulser, Rivaille prit son sac, mit sa veste négligemment, et sorti du bâtiment. Alors qu'il mettait ses chaussures, une voix fort familière lui parvînt aux oreilles. _

_« Rivaille-sempai ! Tu n'es pas encore parti ? Je peux te raccompagner si tu veux !_

_-Tch. Fais moins de bruit, gamin. »_

_Eren Jäger, de deux ans son cadet, était dans la même classe que lui. Ce gosse était diablement intelligent. Et d'après ce qu'avait comprit Rivaille, Eren avait refusé de sauter encore d'autres classes. Un putain de génie. Quelqu'un que le plus petit ne serait jamais. Bah. Ce n'était pas comme s'il cherchait à être quelqu'un de spécial. Rivaille leva ses yeux ennuyés vers le ciel._

_Il pleuvait à verses._

_« Sempai ? Tu n'as pas de parapluie ? Je peux te passer le mien si tu veux ! »_

_Toujours ce sourire innocent et enfantin. C'en devenait énervant._

_« Et tu ferais comment toi ? Abruti._

_-Je courrais ! »_

_Courir ? Même avec une grande vitesse, il serait trempé en moins de deux. Etait-il débile ou quoi ? Rivaille prit le parapluie généreusement offert, et avança. Dès qu'il eut descendu trois marches, la pluie s'abattit sur le tissu imperméable. Le plus âgé marcha jusqu'au portail et se retourna. C'était parfaitement inutile, voir même carrément pas son style, mais qu'importait : il en avait envie._

_« Dépêche. »_

_Le ton était froid, peu engageant, et pourtant, Eren courut, le sourire aux lèvres, vers son sempai. _

_« Merci ! »_

_Rivaille se contenta de regarder droit devant lui. Jäger sembla réfléchir, et se pencha vers son aîné._

_« En remerciement... »_

_Le brun aux yeux verts embrassa délicatement la joue pâle de Rivaille. Celui-ci réagit au quart de tour, et l'envoya valser contre un arbre. Il entendit une plainte venant de derrière lui, mais continua son chemin. Il était idiot. Etait-il malade ? Son cœur battait anormalement vite. Comme quoi, ce fameux cœur était encore là. Ses joues n'étaient pas rouges, mais il sentait qu'elles chauffaient. Son ventre le piquait. Allez savoir pourquoi Rivaille avait « sourit » -c'était un bien grand mot. Il ne savait pas, et s'en foutait royalement : il en avait envie. _

_Le lendemain, le plus vieux avait ramené le parapluie noir à son cadet, qui lui avait dit de le garder._

_« J'en veux pas. »_

_Le plus jeune avait sourit, puis tapoter la tête de Rivaille._

_« La météo prévoit encore de la pluie ce soir ! »_

_Ni une ni deux, Eren avait traversé la salle. Les yeux cernés du brun l'avait fixé un grand moment. Ce regard terrifiait pas mal de gens, mais pour le plus jeune, c'était de la timidité. Alors il souriait. Rivaille avait plissé les yeux, et était sorti de la salle. Une voix adulte lui avait intimé de revenir, mais il ne s'était pas retourné. _

* * *

« C'était le début... »

Rivaille regarda le ciel. Il faisait beau. Comme le jour de sa déclaration. L'adulte secoua la tête. Cela remontait à des années, alors pourquoi s'en souvenir maintenant ? Le brun se replongea dans son travail. Mais au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux mots qu'il lui avait balancé. Il était le spécialiste de l'imprévu. Un vrai gamin.

* * *

_« Sempai !_

_-Quoi ? »_

_Rivaille engloutit son reste d'onigiri, et regarda droit dans les yeux son cadet. Ce dernier avait l'air grave. Chose plutôt rare, sachant qu'il était toujours de bonne humeur et souriant. Le plus vieux attendit une suite, qui ne vînt pas._

_« Ne m'appelle pas si tu n'as rien à me dire. »_

_Pour la première fois, Jäger avait baissé la tête. L'avait-il blessé ? Vexé ? Non, il n'était pas du genre susceptible. Pas lui. Rivaille soupira. Il s'approcha du plus jeune, et lui frotta la tête._

_« Aller. Raconte. »_

_Alors qu'il s'attendait à des larmes, ou à des plaintes, ce fut un superbe plaquage que lui fit son cadet. Surpris, Rivaille ne put cacher son étonnement face au visage totalement rouge d'Eren. Alors qu'il allait lui mettre un coup de pied bien placé, Jäger commença à parler._

_« Je... Sempai, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, je voudrais te dire quelque chose. Je... Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que récemment, mais je pense que cela fait quelques temps déjà que je suis comme ça... Je... Je ne suis pas doué, j'ai une tête d'enfant, j'agis toujours selon mon instinct, et je ne réfléchis qu'après les faits. Mais... malgré ça... Je... »_

* * *

« Riri ! »

Rivaille se tourna vers la porte de la chambre. Devant lui, Eren, en caleçon, et trempé. Légèrement surpris, le plus vieux soupira, fronçant les sourcils.

« Bousilles pas l'eau pour faire des batailles avec les gosses.

-Haha ! Tu devrais te détendre un peu, Rivaille !

-Après le boulot. Va prendre une douche toi. »

Eren fit une moue boudeuse.

« Viens la prendre avec moi ?

-Non.

-Maaaaiiiiis... Rivaille~~~

-Lâche-moi, t'es trempé !

-Comme ça, tu l'es aussi ! Aller, à la douche !

-Putain... Tu fais chier, gamin.

-Héhéé~ »

Rivaille regarda droit dans les yeux son mari, avant de soupirer, et d'esquisser un semblant de sourire. Eren sourit à son tour.

« Tu pensais à quelque chose de plaisant ? »

Rivaille regarda le ciel.

« En quelque sorte. »

Jäger rit, et entraîna son chéri dans la douche. Les vêtements volèrent, et ils furent vite fait sous l'eau chaude. Pendant ce temps, Maki ramassait les habits que ses Papa venaient de balancer, et les plia soigneusement. Il rejoignit Shin, qui regardait la télé.

« Maki, tu sais quoi ?

-Hm ?

-Je pense que Papa Eren et Papa Riri sont de beaux amoureux.

-Vraiment... »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rivaille sortit de la douche, suivit d'Eren. En serviette, les deux compères allèrent dans leur chambre. Le plus jeune s'affala sur le lit, tandis que Rivaille ouvrait la fenêtre.

« Il fait beau, aujourd'hui.

-Oui... »

Rivaille se tourna vers son mari.

« Je t'aime. »

Eren s'étouffa avec sa salive, et se redressa trop vite. Attendant une quelconque explication, le plus jeune n'en revenait pas. Une légère gêne se vit chez Rivaille. Celui-ci détourna la tête, et regarda un couple d'oiseaux.

« Je ne me souviens pas te l'avoir dit depuis ta déclaration. Proprement, je veux dire.

-H-Ha... »

Eren repensa avec nostalgie à sa fameuse déclaration. Vu d'ici, c'était un peu gênant, mais bon. Eren avait toujours était comme ça. Un spécialiste de l'imprévu. Un vrai gamin. Oui, et il n'avait pas changé. Il regarda à son tour les deux oiseaux qui se tournaient autour. Un brun, et un autre, noir.

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui.

* * *

**Un petit OS tout fluff parce que j'avais envie ~ **

**Bref ! Ce n'est pas de l'art, mais j'aime aussi écrire des petits trucs tout mimi :3 (et pour une fois, y'a pas de lemon xD) **

**En espérant que cela vous a plu ! ;D**

**Chuuu ~ (_et oui, Riri est capable de dire : « Je t'aime. » ! Mais ne vous imaginez pas qu'il le dit avec enthousiasme hein... Il garde la même tête, et la même voix, sinon, c'est de l'OoC ! :P_)**


End file.
